The Fifth Element
by Madness of Angels
Summary: Evil is returning to the universe and only the Supreme Being can save all of creation. Erik Lensherr gave up on finding the perfect person when a beautiful wide eyed innocent man who can't speak a word of English fell into his cab. Against his will Erik is dragged into a quest to save the world. It's what he gets for not saying no to a pair of blue eyes.
1. The Weapon Against Evil

**Summary-**Evil is returning to the universe and only the Supreme Being can save all of creation. Erik Lensherr had given up on finding the perfect person when a beautiful innocent wide eyed man fell into his cab. Somehow both are connected and Erik is in the middle of it all.

**The Fifth Element **

**Chapter One**

**The Weapon Against Evil**

_**Earth, Egypt**_

_**1912**_

Raven had never liked this backwater planet.

The people were prejudiced, hostilities growing with each passing year that she feared the outbreak of war was inevitable and the humans hated what they did not understand. She would've preferred never stepping foot on this hellhole of a planet ever again but she had a promise to keep and she wasn't going to let anyone else carry out this task.

The ship she was in broke through the atmosphere of the planet and soon descended down across the vast desert. Her yellow eyes narrowed as she glanced out of the window to look down upon the harsh land. While her home world Genosha possessed deserts they were nothing like this. The place was utterly devoid of life. In truth it was supposed to be the perfect hiding place but a human professor had found the temple in the heart of the desert.

The weapon was in danger of being discovered.

When the Council had learned of this Raven had immediately volunteered to lead the team that would retrieve the casket and the stones. The Evil would not return for another 300 years giving them plenty of time to prepare but right now the weapon had to be taken to a safer location. The ship bumped then came to a stop. The blue skinned woman stood up and approached the hatch. Usually she would avoid space travel but nothing could have stopped her from coming here today. She would keep the casket safe and thanks to her long life span she would see its purpose fulfilled in 300 years time.

She wondered if her people would make contact with Earth one day but she wasn't going to hold her breath. Her home planet was on the other side of the galaxy and unlike Earth the people of Genosha were born with incredible power. She had the ability to shape shift, had increased strength and agility along with a prolonged life span.

Genosha was not perfect. The planet had seen its fair share of war and prejudice but with Earth's advances in science increasing constantly the people of Genosha realised that one day this little planet would realise they weren't alone in the universe. In truth Raven was fearful of that day. She was pulled from her thoughts as the hatch hissed open and lowered to make a small metal walkway into the temple.

The building was incredibly old yet small and unremarkable at first glance. If one were to take a closer look they would find a story etched into the rock. Images of a great evil awakening in the darkness of space were scattered across the walls. Raven swallowed thickly when she saw images of the weapon, the Fifth Element encased in light and felling the evil.

The Fifth Element.

That was what her ancient people had called their saviour.

Raven had made sure that the temple would be empty when the ship touched down. An advanced scouting party had relayed a message that the professor would not return for some days. Once she had what she came for the man could take the place apart brick by brick but he would never find what he would seek. The blue skinned mutant stopped before a door and slid a small key into the wall. The sound of gears rang across the temple and the rock slid back to reveal a narrow passageway leading into a square chamber.

"Get the stones." Raven ordered the others. They went without question and gently gathered up the scared stones each representing an element.

Raven's yellow eyes glowed as she stared at the metal casket left in the centre of the room. It was shaped to hold a single person. In 300 years time the casket would open and the weapon would begin its mission to stop the Evil from spreading.

"My lady, there's movement from the west." A scout entered the chamber just as Raven was about to take the casket. "It's the priest."

"I'll talk to him. Get the casket ready for transportation." Raven walked out of the chamber and back into the main entrance of the temple.

"My lady..." the priest was there, an old man with a kindly face wrinkled with age. He bowed, his eyes refusing to meet hers. Not all humans were vile bigoted people and this man always had a good heart.

He was part of an order who worked in tandem with the Genosha government to keep the casket safe and a secret. For centuries this arrangement had benefitted everyone but the human race was expanding. Soon there would be nowhere left to hide the casket on Earth.

"I have to take the elements back with me." She said softly. The priest looked stricken but nodded. "You did a wonderful job keeping this place secret but it was only a matter of time before it was found."

"I'm sorry my lady. I know that I should have kept this place secret but I could not..." the priest swallowed thickly. He could not take the lives of the professor and his assistant. It was against his very nature.

"Don't apologize." Raven smiled at him. "I know he would never ask you to do that even for him." She glanced at the casket that was now horizontal and being floated towards the hatch. It was time to leave.

"When will you return?" the man asked.

"In 300 years when Evil awakens." She held out her hand. The golden key shone in her palm. "Take this key and keep it safe. It's a promise that I'll come back."

The old man clutched the key to his chest while Raven turned and entered the ship. Everything had gone smoothly and the casket would soon be resting within the restricted vaults of the academy on Genosha. The ship lurched and Raven closed her eyes as the vessel took off and left the planet behind. She could hear the men and women whisper and scuffle around the ship.

They chattered about the casket, their precious saviour was finally coming home for a short time. Raven wanted to feel a sense of accomplishment now that the Fifth Element was safe but instead she could only feel unease. The Earth that she would return to could be a very different place, maybe worse than before. In too short a time she would find out.

In 300 years she would keep her promise and come back to see it end.

In 300 years time her brother would finally awaken.

* * *

_**Earth, New York**_

_**2257**_

New York seemed to get more crowded every time she came here.

It was far too crowded, it stank of toxic chemicals and the crime rate had gone up again last she heard. Moira McTaggert wrinkled her nose at the smell but said nothing as the taxi took her to the destination she gave the driver. The envoy from Genosha would be arriving within the next two days and she was going to be the first to greet them. Next to her sat her assistant Hank McCoy who was looking incredibly nervous.

She couldn't blame him at all. For 300 years her order had known about the impending doom but once the Genosha ship arrived they could all breathe easy. She had served the order since childhood and was an accomplished historian. Hank was a brilliant scientist but shy and hard to talk to unless you got past his shell.

Moira paid the taxi fair before entering the large building currently housing some of the greatest minds in the galaxy. The building was situated in the heart of New York and the President had arrived shortly before her for a conference. The guards checked their Ids then escorted them towards the central control chamber. The skyscraper was the tallest built in New York and its construction was a symbol of the peace between humanity and the alien races they had since made contact with.

It hadn't always been this peaceful. For decades war had almost torn the galaxy apart until the government of Genosha stepped in and made a show of their power. They refused to let their galaxy be ripped apart because of fear and bigotry on all sides.

Soon after the Contact Wars Earth began to rebuild and prosper leading to the discovering of more technology that made life easier. The population boom began to slow down as more people took to the colonies and exotic alien worlds. The golden planet Asgard was a particular favourite of the human races. Asgard was the closest place a person could call paradise in the galaxy.

The newly crowned king Thor had taken a human woman Jane Foster for his wife firmly sealing a treaty between the two planets. It helped that Thor was a great warrior and a firm yet kind ruler who did what he could to protect his people and make life easier. He had been open to the idea of humans choosing to live on Asgard even before marrying Jane.

Then there was the frozen planet Jotunheim, the home world of the Frost Giants. Laufey, the king and skilled warrior had plunged his planet into war against Earth soon after the humans gained space flight. The conflict had been long and bloody with no end in sight until the mutants stepped in and stopped the insane and bloodthirsty king from exterminating another race. Jotunheim was considered a no fly zone and Laufey had not been seen off world in over a century.

100 years ago the wars came to an end and peace settled across the galaxy. Even now it wasn't a true peace but war was a distant memory for the most part and quite the majority of Earth's population had taken to the stars for exploration or life on an alien planet. In a way Moira envied them their ignorance of what was coming. But once the Genosha ship arrived with the casket no one would need know about the Evil slumbering deep within the vastness of space.

Moira was worried about the President and how he was going to allow the Genosha representative to take the weapon to Egypt. President Stryker held no love for the mutants. He saw them as abominations and made noise about it whenever he could. He was a small minded bigoted fool and Moira would sooner eat a cactus than spend even a minute in his company. He feared their power and what the mutants could do if provoked.

The Genosha mutants were the most powerful and advanced race in the galaxy but they rarely came to Earth. Their king would make the occasional diplomatic trip to see the President but relations would always be a little strained between Earth and Genosha.

Moira despaired for her own race sometimes. The priestess was escorted into the control centre and greeted by several scientists from across the United Planets. Hank followed her as she took a seat at the front while the President sat behind his desk, his face solemn as he was given a report.

"Don't be so nervous Hank." Moira flashed him a smile. "Everything will be fine once the casket is brought here."

"I-I know." The young man stuttered nervously. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"We both grew up hearing stories of the End of Days. We live to see the next day." Moira sounded confident.

"What about the stones?" Hank murmured. The ancient stones were the key to unlocking the power of the Fifth Element. They were just as vital as the weapon itself.

"I received a message from Raven. The stones are being sent via a different ship." Moira replied as she placed her fingers against the key dangling from her neck. "I can't wait to meet them."

"I'd love to see their world one day." Hank mused softly. "I know they don't really like visitors."

"I doubt they would say no once you turn those puppy eyes on them." Moira teased causing him to blush. "I think you earned it anyway."

"Sir, the Genosha vessel has entered out solar system." A man reported from a nearby console.

"Grant them permission to land." The President replied. "Anything on the unmarked vessels?"

"Nothing yet sir." The ship carrying the casket had been attacked five days ago resulting in the mutants seeking refuge at one of Earth's colonies. Moira had been sent a message that the Element had survived the attack causing the ice cold fear to subside.

"The mutants want an explanation. We better have one ready soon." Stryker warned.

"Just a few more hours." Moira whispered to Hank. "Then we can all breathe easier."

Stryker didn't look happy about this but months beforehand Moira had presented documents and detailed writings of the approaching storm. Ancient texts from Genosha had been passed down to the priests on Earth.

As much as Stryker hated the mutants he knew that ignoring a threat of this magnitude was tantamount to suicide. Moira watched the President as he kept his eyes fixed on his desk. Since being told about the weapon he had been incredibly interested in what else it could do. Moira winced when she thought about the weapon falling into Stryker's hands. That kind of power shouldn't be held by the likes of him.

Leaning back in her chair Moira calmed her mind and closed her eyes.

Finally all the waiting was about to pay off.

* * *

_**Genetic Laboratory**_

Upon landing at Dock 1 Raven was greeted to an escort from the President of the United Planets. The blue skinned mutant nodded and followed after the men as her own entourage stayed behind her. Her yellow eyes glanced over the city and she had to hold her breath as she saw how much humanity had expanded since she last came here. Her people constantly monitored the human race but to see their growth in person as radically different than just reading the reports.

The mission had been laid out months ago. She would take the casket to Earth and be there when the Fifth Element woke up. She was going to act as an anchor to make the waking process a little easier. The priestess of the Order Moira McTaggert was also due to meet her along with the President.

Raven had returned to Earth six months ahead of schedule at the behest of her government. She was tasked with helping the Element learn about the planet that was going to be targeted first and install a need to save this world into the weapon. This was the first time the casket had been removed from Earth and the Genosha ruling body didn't want to take any chances on something going wrong. In six months the three planets would align and the nightmare would return. Nothing else matter now except getting the weapon ready for use. The four stones were being brought to Earth via another agent. So far everything was going according to plan. Raven stepped into a cool corridor that connected to the main laboratory of the building.

"So when do we get to see this weapon of yours?" Stryker asked the moment Raven was taken to the labs with the casket being brought in by her entourage.

"A simple hello would've been nice Mr President." The mutant frowned.

"We don't have time for such formalities." The man sniffed. He turned his back and began speaking with one of the scientists.

_Jackass..._Raven mentally winced. Picking up Earth slang wasn't something to be proud of.

"My lady." A lovely dark haired woman dressed in robes of the Order approached her. "We've been waiting for you."

"Moira, right?" Raven took the woman's hand when she held it out. "Let's not delay the big event. Shall we?"

"Follow me please gentlemen." The scientist, a dark haired man wearing glasses and wasn't that strange in this age.

"Dr Bruce Banner, he's the best when it comes to genetics. Anything related to DNA he'll take." Stryker said.

"What can I expect when we start the procedure?" Banner asked Raven. He looked excited to be involved in the awakening process yet he held her gaze evenly. There was something about Banner that instantly made Raven like him.

"The Element will be volatile when it's activated. If you have some sort of shielding I suggest using it. These awakenings can be different each time." Raven explained as Banner tapped his fingers on his tablet.

"I was told you would be able to help when the process is finished." Banner used his key card to access the main lab where the machine was located. He stood aside to let Raven pass through first. Hmm, the man was also a gentleman.

"It's important for the process." She replied.

"Honestly I'm just here to help with the reconstruction of the weapon. Having you here will be incredibly helpful."

Raven nodded at the human as he started accessing the control console for the chamber where the fragment of the casket was to be laid. The process of creating the weapon had always been the tricky part. The Fifth Element would slumber within the casket for untold amounts of time, processing and absorbing knowledge about the changing universe. The Element's very DNA was the jackpot in genetics but Banner had assured Raven that he wasn't going to steal any genetic material no matter how tempting it was.

Honestly Raven was more than worried about this process. Everything had been going according to plan until the attack by the unmarked vessels that opened fire without warning. She and her men had made it to the escape pods but she stayed behind to ensure the casket was taken off the ship. Raven had narrowly escaped fatal injury as the corridors of the vessel exploded but one of the enemy ships had fired directly into the sacred chamber where the casket was stored.

All that was left was a small fragment no bigger than her hand. Rage had filled her heart and it took every shred of control she had not to go after the ones responsible for the attack. Stryker had promised the Genosha government that he would find the ones behind it.

Raven had been told that the humans built a facility that could engineer anything from genetic makeup and the fragment she had was doused in the DNA of the weapon. She had no choice but to take it to Earth after Genosha explained the situation to the human government. She honestly had no idea what would happen once the Element was reborn.

"Alright, place the fragment in the bed." Banner instructed the mutant carrying the precious piece. "This'll take a few minutes if nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing better go wrong." Stryker muttered. Banner gritted his teeth but said nothing. He worked easily on the machine, clearly a man experienced with the technology.

The machine was created specifically to re-grow damaged or destroyed limbs or to help with the treatment of illnesses. Tony Stark had built it soon after dismantling his weapon's department and the machine was now being used in every hospital and colony that needed one.

"Alright, sequence initiating." Banner murmured as he tapped more keys and imputed codes faster than Raven could keep up with him. "Good god..."

"What is it?" Stryker asked.

"Nothing it's just...I've never seen any genetic structure like this." Banner breathed out.

"What do you mean?"

"For one, every species has 40 memo groups. That's more than enough for any species to reproduce. This fragment has 200,000 memo groups. It has to be engineered."

"The Perfect Being." Raven murmured drawing attention to her. "That's what the weapon against evil is called. The Supreme Being, Fifth Element, Light of Creation. It's all the same and it exists to save you from evil."

"Sounds like a freak of nature to me." Stryker muttered.

"I can't wait to meet it." Banner grinned excitedly.

She turned her golden eyes to the cylinder shaped machine and watched as metallic arms extended to begin the rebuilding process. They started at the fragment and built an arm first. The bones were easy to identify before moving to the skull, ribs, legs and the rest. Raven glanced at the others and smirked as they watched in rapt attention as the machine rebuilt what was clearly a person.

Banner asked the group to put the goggles he had provided for them on as a thick lid covered the glass obscuring the view. Lights flashed and something sounded within the chamber. Banner had explained that the process was now moving on to the skin, hair, nails and eyes.

"Ok, it's safe to take off the goggles." The scientist said as he tapped more keys. "Mr President, here is your weapon."

The lid slid back revealing a human man sleeping within.

His skin was milky white and completely hairless from what the group could see. He had a head of soft chestnut brown hair and red lips. Raven felt her breath catch in her throat unprepared for the pain that ripped through her heart at the sight of the Element before her.

"What the hell?" Stryker whispered when he regained his composure. "It's a man."

"He's the Fifth Element." Raven remarked forcefully. "And it's been a long time since he's been awake."

"Now what?" the President asked.

"We reactivate the brain." Banner motioned for the group to step away from the cylinder. Raven rolled her eyes when she saw some of the people take pictures. "Activate thermal bandages." Long strips of white material were pressed and wrapped around the man's torso, legs and groin providing little protection but covered him for modesty.

A sharp electrical light blasted into the chamber and the body inside immediately reacted. He arched, his spine bowing as a scream tore from his lips. His hands clawed at the bio bed beneath him as his body slumped on its side and his eyes were finally open. The brightest blue eyes were flicking across the room with blatant fear on his beautiful face as he clawed at the glass containing him. Raven swallowed thickly as she approached the bed and held out her hands.

"Charles?" she asked. The people in the room stared at her but said nothing. "Charles, it's Raven. Do you remember me?"

"Ahgfgkdl!" the man, Charles started yelling in a language no one could understand. "Jukilaj sjsoiu! Hfelall!"

"It's the Divine Language," Moira breathed in reverence. "I never thought to hear it. He wants to be let out. He wants to know where he is."

"He looks so scared." Hank clutched his book to his chest. "Raven truly knows him?"

"Charles, please calm down." Raven pleaded with him. "You need to stay calm."

"Juklll! Hnjuln!" the man yelled as he pressed his back against the glass.

"Listen," Stryker stepped towards the chamber. "If you want out then you better start speaking English. And you'll need one of these." He held up an ID card causing blue eyes to stare.

"He's scared and confused." Raven barked at the white haired man. "He needs time to adjust, preferably not contained. Let him out now."

"We don't know what that thing is." Stryker remarked. "It stays where it is."

"His name is Charles and he is your only hope for a tomorrow." Raven clenched her fists. "Treat him with respect."

"I..." Stryker stopped, his eyes going dull and his body sluggish. Raven frowned as the man tried to speak but no words came out of his moving lips. The hand holding the ID reached over to the console and slipped the car in. Raven's eyes widened when she realised what was happening. He was being controlled.

"No!" Raven cried as Charles immediately tore the lid away the second the lock was released.

The brown haired beauty slipped held onto the bed and blinked rapidly as the security forces entered at the behest of the President's aide.

"Don't hurt him!" Banner pleaded as the men readied their weapons.

"Charles!" Raven held out her hands. "It's me! It's your sister! Please remember and calm down!"

Charles gulped loudly as the forces advanced towards him. Raven was trying to plead with him but he wasn't listening. He kept calling out in the ancient language then stood up and stared at Raven with something almost like recognition in his eyes.

For a moment Raven was looking at her brother, the man who gave up everything to become the weapon against evil. The illusion was shattered when he turned and ran towards the wall and dove through the decontamination structure into the ventilation ducts.

"CHARLES!" Raven screamed his name.

Not caring that she was being called back Raven jumped into the hole after Charles. She had to find him quickly and bring him back. Nothing else mattered except getting him back.

She could only hope that no one else found him before then.

* * *

_**SHIELD Homeworld Headquarters**_

Sebastian Shaw had no love for Steve Rogers.

The blond man was too soft, too easy on his subordinates and on top of that he was getting married to that pain in the ass Stark. Assistant Director of SHIELD was not what Shaw worked all these years to achieve. For years he refused to give up the blueprints to the Iron Man armour, a suit that was capable of great destruction and space travel on a limited level.

Stark was an insufferable fuck who flaunted his popularity with the public whenever someone tried to take the suit. If that didn't brighten Shaw's day he received word from the Pentagon that a Genosha envoy was arriving with a weapon. And now they had to place nice to the mutants arriving on Earth. Shaw had learned about the so called Fifth Element upon gaining his promotion within the government. He didn't know what to make of the whole evil incarnate arriving from another dimension to destroy all life part of the story.

However the Fifth Element intrigued him incredibly.

It was referred to as the greatest weapon in the universe. Something like that had to be studied properly and without the prying eyes of the mutants. Moira McTaggert had provided further details on the subject as she showed a roomful of highly influential men and women images from an ancient book. If she was right then the Element wasn't just a weapon.

It could bring life where there wasn't any. That kind of power had to be studied. Humanity had progressed exceptionally in 300 years and that was still making alien worlds uncomfortable. Shaw, while unable to get the Director position he wanted still had the President's ear and it seemed Stryker was just as intrigued in this weapon as he was.

Shaw had been present when Dr Banner reconstructed the weapon from the fragment the mutants had brought in. When the procedure was finished Shaw joined the others in staring at the human looking man lying inside the chamber. His mind was already going through several scenarios he could try it with experimenting on the man. If he was truly a weapon then perhaps pain and anger would unlock his potential.

Raven was trying to calm him down when the man awoke rather violently. Shaw could barely contain his glee when the President unlocked the chamber seemingly against his will after dangling the key before the weapon's eyes. The security forces weren't faster enough as the man charged through the wall and escaped.

Raven had chased after the man immediately allowing Shaw to make a call. He had some good friends in SHIELD that would be discreet and once the rest of the stunned observers were shuffled out of the lab Shaw retreated to an empty office to make the call.

"Hello? Yes, I'm at the labs. Then by now you'll know the weapon escaped. Find him first and bring him to me alive."

Closing the phone he smirked. Humanity would possess the ultimate weapon and then Stryker would have his way of dealing with Genosha once and for all. Shaw made another call.

He had a lab to prep.

* * *

_**Block 5000**_

_**Erik Lensherr's Apartment**_

Erik really wanted a cigarette.

Rubbing the last of his restless sleep from his eyes the cab driver slammed his fist down onto the alarm clock currently blaring out repetitive noise. He had a hangover, his cat was hissing to get inside and right now he was also out of coffee. Stretching he stood up and glared harshly at his phone which now decided to start ringing. He knew who was calling at this hour of the morning but right now he just wanted to get some damn caffeine before going to work.

The small apartment, a shoe box really, needed to be cleaned and he needed to get more food. Erik looked around for a clean shirt and pulled it on. He hated this bloody orange thing but it was the cleanest thing he had after the drinking he did last night. Groaning against the searing headache he had Erik pulled the phone from the wall and answered.

"What do you want?" he snapped into the phone.

"Good morning to you too." Steve Rogers always sounded way too chipper first thing in the morning. "Erik, you never gave me an answer last night."

"Ok, here it is now," the German sighed with relief when he located a cigarette in his pocket. "I'm not going."

"Erik, you need to get out of that apartment." Steve tried to be reasonable. "You need a vacation and I'd really love for you to be there at the wedding."

"Didn't think we were that close." Erik remarked flippantly.

"Say what you like Erik but I'm the only friend you've got left and you know it." Steve didn't say it to be cruel. It was really just a simple truth. "And besides Tony loves it when you're around."

"Yeah, so why are you marrying him and not me?" Erik managed to find the coffee pot buried in the sink.

"Very funny..." Steve had to be grinning, the cheery bastard. "Look, the wedding is in six months so that gives you time to think it over."

"I'm not going to turn up at a wedding by myself. It's bad enough everyone knows Magda ran off with my fucking lawyer of all people." Erik drank the bitter liquid in one gulp.

"It's been two years Erik. No one's going to say anything." Steve assured him. The German did not want to discuss his nonexistent love life right now or ever. "This is my point. Get out and you'll meet somebody."

"Like who? The perfect one..." Erik poured the rest of the liquid down the sink. "Not all of us can hit the jackpot like you did Rogers. Look, I have to go."

"I'll call you later Erik." Steve sighed into the phone. "Just think about it ok?"

Erik didn't reply as he hung up. He and Steve have known each other for five years after meeting during their tour of duty. They were both marines and had been through hell on more backwater planets than most people will ever see in their lifetimes. Steve was one of the best soldiers Erik had the pleasure of meeting but he was also a good man.

That was a rare thing to find and Stark better appreciate Steve or Erik just might go a little gun happy on the man's numerous vehicles. Steve was still part of the military but as a Director of home world security organization. He took over when Nick Fury retired and was proving highly competent in the role.

Erik had seen enough of his friends die out in the field and he left after some bad intelligence got his entire squad killed. The bastard responsible for the intelligence Sebastian Shaw had never been brought up on charges causing Erik to lose what little hope he had left and he very nearly beat the man to death before being pulled away by four marines.

Now he drove cabs for a living while Steve was getting married to one of the richest men in the system. Stark was also one of the best engineers around and has created life saving machinery when he closed up his weapon's department some years back. That was fine except the man had an ego the size of Jupiter. What Steve saw in that egotistical diva Erik would never know.

His own marriage had fallen apart right after his discharge. Magda had wanted him to quit for years but he was a soldier to the bone, unable to do anything else. She had enough of waiting and took off with the man she had been seeing for months. The last thing Erik wanted or needed was to attend a wedding and see Rogers making those fucking starry eyes at Stark as the engineer regaled the guests with another tale of his inventions.

"I'll bring you back a treat." Erik smirked down at the snow white cat. "Catch you later sweetheart."

He was stopped by the phone ringing again. "Now what? Hello?"

"Erik, you better go to that wedding or I'll disown you."

"Morning Mama." Erik groaned. Steve, that rat bastard. "Can we talk about this later? I need to go."

"Erik, I'm worried about you." Edie sighed heavily. "I don't care if you run off with a woman, a man or an alien, just please get out of that apartment and talk to people."

"I talk to you."

"I'm your mother. You're obligated to talk to me."

"Look Mama, I really don't want another relationship right now. They're too messy." Erik pulled on a jacket he found on the floor.

"And this is why you'll end up a lonely old man with your cat." Edie berated him.

"At least the cat comes back." Erik tapped his code into the lock for the garage. "I have to go Mama. I'll talk to you after work."

"You better." She warned. Erik hung up before she could start another argument about his social skills. Why were his friend and mother trying to get him to meet people? He was perfectly fine on his own anyway.

Slipping into his yellow cab Erik fired up the engine and left the garage attached to his apartment. The cab was in need on a tune up and he was down to his last five points. Shit, how wasted did he get last night? He had twenty before. The sky way was light for this time of day allowing him to slip into one of the traffic lanes without waiting for hours.

So another day in the life of Erik Lensherr began.

The morning was thankfully a quiet one as he picked up his fairs for the day without incident. He spent the morning going back and forth across the vast city until he got enough money together for the tune up he needed. It was going on 2pm when he decided to go for a bite to eat. The lanes were now packed up and on his way to the central hub of the city he saw a large alien ship descending onto one of the skyscrapers.

The shape was that of a Genosha star ship causing they driver to wonder why they were here. Even during his tour of duty he never saw one in person. Shrugging he moved on and got into the lane that would take him to the nearest fast food joint. The line was beginning to move steadily along again allowing Erik to power up the engine. He was beginning to think that this day would be one of the better ones.

And then the roof promptly exploded.

"FUCK!"

Erik veered away from the traffic, desperately trying to regain control of the cab as it flew down towards the lower section of the city. The cab rocketed through the traffic lanes causing several horns to be honked and more than a few expletives thrown his way. Erik calmed his heart long enough to stabilise the car and pilot it towards a dark alcove attached to a large apartment complex. Great, now he was down to one point on his license. Just fucking perfect.

"I don't believe this." He killed the engine and turned around to see the remains of the back seat. He reached for the gun he kept hidden just in case. "Who's back there?"

"Uhhh..." a voice groaned in pain as a small pale hand pressed against the glass.

"What the hell?" Erik frowned as the hand slipped and a face now appeared. A beautiful red lipped bright eyed face who was blatantly staring at him. His eyes were so blue. Erik had never seen eyes that blue before, not even Steve's were that shade. Red lips opened and closed as the man pressed his back against the seat. He was wearing white bandages across his torso and his skin had dust staining it and was smudged with dirt.

He looked like he'd crawled through miles of vents. Where the hell had he come from? Erik had seen a lot of strange things and picked up some colourful characters during his time as a cabby. He never had any problems talking or making small conversation. Erik cleared his throat and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Uh...hi."

* * *

Just a note this is unbetaed so I apologize for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.

So..this monster of a first chapter just wouldn't end.

I saw the prompt for an XMFC/Fifth Element on the kink meme and I watched the film that night so this just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it all down. It's been forever since I've done any writing thanks to moving to a new country and university but seeing the prompt and watching one of my favourite movies sparked my muse again.

And because the Avengers are just made of awesome I wanted them to make at least cameos here.

On another note I don't know what Raven's comic life span is but for the benefit of this story she can live for some centuries.

The first chapter is a bit of a jumble but the next one will focus on Erik and Charles.

Anyway I hope you guys liked this.


	2. A Perfect Fare

**Chapter Two **

**A Perfect Fare**

"Charles!" Raven chased after him through the filthy vent system.

He was fast on his feet making it harder for Raven to catch up to him as he smacked his way through the grate above him. Raven cursed when a burst of steam almost blocked her path obscuring her vision as Charles continued running from her. She wasn't prepared for this kind of reaction and she felt like an idiot. Charles was the Fifth Element, possessing immense power beyond even her comprehension.

He was capable of anything and using Stryker to escape the facility was barely the tip of the iceberg. She jumped up into the next vent and caught a glimpse of brown hair and pale skin vanishing into a tunnel leading out onto the side of the building.

Raven gasped as Charles hunched down and stared out across the vast city. For the moment he just sat there giving Raven time to quickly move through the tunnel only for Charles to turn and stare at her. His blue eyes narrowed as a frown marred his features. Raven found herself rooted to the spot, willing her brother to try and remember but he quickly turned and started moving along the ledge.

Cars zoomed by causing Raven to wince against the sound and deafening roar of the engines as she followed after Charles. The sirens of several police vehicles were already screeching through the air. She couldn't let Charles become any more scared than he already was. His mind had to be fragmented due to the reconstruction. If she lost him now there was no chance she'd find him safe again.

Raven pushed her hair from her eyes as she stepped out onto the thin stone ledge. She wobbled a little when she looked down. She was so high up there was a thick layer of smog below covering the lower section of the city. Raven turned and caught sight of Charles rounding a corner. Raven pressed her hands against the stone wall and followed after him.

Stepping out onto a ledge like this wasn't the best idea she ever had but she wasn't going back without Charles. Raven managed to make it around the corner when her heart froze at the sight of a police car flashing a light against Charles who was pressed against the wall. His hands were up in a gesture of surrender as the police told him not to move.

"Charles..." Raven whispered as her brother looked at the car then down below. "CHARLES NO!"

Before she could move Charles spread his arms and leapt off the ledge. Time seemed to freeze in that moment. Charles with his head thrown back and his arms spread out like he was trying to fly. The police car immediately moved when he jumped. Her eyes followed him as he fell through the traffic, sheer terror gripping her heart as he plummeted down until finally falling into a yellow cab.

The cab veered off course while avoiding other cars. Raven noticed that the cop car was taking off after the cab while the blue skinned mutant retreated back into the building. She had to find out what cab that was before she lost the trail.

"What happened?" Moira asked fearfully when Raven made it back to the main lab.

"Charles is gone. He's in a cab." Raven was already rushing out of the door with Moira and Hank hot on her heels.

"He's gone?" Hank clutched the book he was carrying. "This is not good. This is really bad."

"There are millions of cabs in New York." Moira jogged behind the mutant. "How are we going to find it?"

"He fell right into the cab. The driver will have to send it to get fixed." Raven replied steadily despite the fear consuming her.

"Ambassador Darkholme," Stryker's harsh voice stopped her. "What the hell happened in there?"

"I know how this looks Mr President but right now we need to track Charles down." Raven really had no time to be pleasant. "He's scared and in an alien environment. I don't have time to stay around here."

"There's a highly dangerous mutant on the loose and you expect me to just let you walk out of here?" Stryker snarled harshly.

"I'm sorry that Charles used you to escape," Raven continued on even when Stryker looked like he swallowed a lemon. "But you know what's coming. We need to bring him back here."

"I know that he's dangerous and capable of god knows what." Stryker replied. His cold eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "I'm going to use my own men to bring him in."

"I'm going with them." Raven said immediately.

"He attacked the President," Raven felt her skin crawl at the sound of that voice. She met Sebastian Shaw briefly today but there was something about the man that just filled her with unease. "Just be grateful we don't declare this as an act of war."

"Charles was scared!" Raven yelled angrily. "He died and had to be reconstructed! I can help him."

"We bring him in Ambassador Darkholme." Shaw interrupted her swiftly. There was an almost gleeful look in his eyes. "He needs to be contained for the next six months. He stays here and you train him or whatever you need to do."

"He's my responsibility." Raven balled her fists.

"And we'll keep you informed." Shaw brushed her aside. "I'm sure you understand our position."

Moira was red with anger while Hank tried to say something to help but Shaw and the President were already moving along the corridor. Raven was breathing harshly as she was brushed aside. She had to be the one to find Charles. She had waited for 300 years to see him again. The humans wouldn't bring him in safe, she just knew it.

"Now what do we do?" Hank's voice brought her out of her dark thoughts. "We still need to gather the stones."

"I'll handle that." Raven turned and faced them. "The stones are safe but right now we need to get Charles back."

"We'll do whatever you bid my lady." Moira replied.

"I need to find out who was driving that cab." Raven ran a hand through her red hair.

"Do you know what company if belonged to?" Hank asked. That would at least narrow the search down.

"I only saw a large SI in a blue circle on the roof before Charles hit it." The mutant muttered.

"That's Stark Industries." The trio were alerted to Dr Banner coming out of an office behind them. "I can help you find the right cab."

"Dr Banner," Moira wondered how much of the earlier conversation he heard. "You're offering to help us find Charles?"

"How?" Raven asked.

"I have Tony Stark on speed dial." Bruce held up his phone. "He can find that cab faster than anyone else. Besides he owes me a favour."

"Why are you helping?" Raven asked wearily.

"Because despite what Shaw just said I saw a scared man in the chamber. I'm not an expert on this Fifth Element stuff but the last thing he needs is to be locked up in some lab." Bruce kept his gaze locked with Raven's as he spoke.

"Ok, make the call." Raven motioned for Hank and Moira to follow her. "We need to get the stones now. You two go back to your apartment and wait for me there."

"I'm sorry to ask this my lady but was that true what you said back there?" Moira asked gently. "That you're his sister?"

"Yes," Raven sighed heavily. "It'll take too long to explain. I promise to tell you everything when he's safe."

"We understand." Moira replied despite her misgivings. How could the Fifth Element be her brother?

The two priests nodded and left Raven for the taxi port.

* * *

_**Lower Manhattan**_

Erik frowned when the blue eyed man backed away further into the seat, his arms wrapping around his legs in a sign of fear. He was breathing harshly but after a while he calmed down and leaned forward in the seat, his hands now pressing against the glass again. He stared openly at Erik causing the man to squirm uneasily when a bright smile bloomed across the man's face.

"Are you ok?" Erik murmured when the man started giggling happily.

"Hjjllem!" the man exclaimed loudly. "Kilhum geuelb!"

"What? I didn't understand a word of that." Erik shook his head. "Where did you come from?"

"Jillrej hj gullmw ruttl." The man waved his arms excitedly. "Kio bji skktrr."

"Look, I don't understand you." Erik pinched the skin between his eyes. "Why did I have to get the crazy one?"

"Kuhy BOOM!" the man slapped his hands against the glass causing Erik to jump a little.

"Boom? Finally a word I get." Erik breathed out his relief. "Yeah, I understand boom."

"Bada boom..." blue eyes titled his head. "Big bada boom."

Erik stared at the now quiet man who was nestled back against the leather seat. Where the hell had this guy come from? Everyone on Earth was given a communicator chip at birth to allow cross species communication. He knew his chip wasn't damaged or fried so why couldn't he understand the blue eyed man? He couldn't take him home but he couldn't just drop him off at the nearest hospital.

If he couldn't speak English then it would only cause more problems. The sudden blare of a siren drew Erik's attention away from his blue eyed passenger. A cop car was floating nearby and one of the officers was already yelling instructions at him over the communications system.

"You have a passenger aboard that is to be taken into custody. Open your door and hand him over." The officer instructed.

"This is not my day." Erik muttered as he opened the passenger door causing the man to whimper and move away from the open door.

"Thank you for your co-operation."

"Sorry Blue Eyes." Erik looked at him in the mirror. "But I can't lose another point."

"Kiuhykk..." the man whimpered. "Hjklli hmki syfnm."

"Look I'm sorry you're being chased by these guys but I can't get into trouble." Erik rubbed his face.

"We're going to connect with your cab. Don't activate the engine." The officer warned.

"Pa-lese..."

Erik froze in his seat when that one word was spoken in a terrified whisper. He turned around and stared at the clearly scared man who was shaking. The officer has now placed the thick metal hook into his cab's roof causing the man to gasp.

"Haelp me."

"I..." Erik swallowed thickly. "I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"Ha-haelp me."

"Don't," Erik squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't ask me that."

"Jukllir!" the man yelled then pressed two fingers against his right temple.

"What the hell?" Erik turned back to the officers when they didn't say anything.

The cab driver waited for a few moments when he realized none of the men were moving. They were frozen in their seats, one man reaching out getting ready to take the blue eyed passenger. Erik stared in shock at Blue Eyes who was narrowing his own gaze at the cops. Was he doing this to them? His eyes seemed to flash turning those blue orbs dark for a moment. Fuck, if he was doing this then he had to be an alien.

If that was the case then why couldn't Erik understand a damn word he spoke? But he said please in that broken English of his. Erik couldn't deny hearing that word. Now Blue Eyes was slumping in the chair and the cops were beginning to move again.

"My mother's going to kill me."

Erik started the engine and took off at full speed before the cop could reach his passenger. The cab speed fast through the traffic lanes as the sound of sirens came from behind them. Erik narrowly avoided ramming into cars as he went lower into the smog filled underbelly of the city. Even the cops wouldn't come down here without good reason. The worst kind of criminal usually would set up shop in this place, long forgotten by the people living in the sunlight.

Erik could hear Blue Eyes yelling frantically in that weird language but he sounded happy about the chase. Erik cursed when he reached a dead end and the sirens were getting closer. Killing the lights he activated the gravity on the ship and pressed it against the brick wall of an ancient apartment complex. Certain that the cab would hold he killed the engine and waited.

"I don't know what you did to piss these guys off but I must be insane helping you." Erik muttered as the search lights broke through the smog. "We'll stay here for a little while then move on."

"Jliopp dhk njehkfm kej." The small voice spoke in the darkness of the cab.

"Ok, this is not working out." Erik turned around and looked down through the glass. The man wearing the strange white bandage outfit was curled up on the other side. "At least tell me your name."

"Jklip?" an elegant eyebrow was raised.

"Me Erik." The driver pointed to his chest. He felt like an idiot when the man just stared at him. "Erik. Do you have a name?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment as he ran his fingers through his mop of brown hair. Erik wondered if maybe asking for help was a flunk when the man gave him an unsure look.

"Charles."

"Charles? Suits you..." the driver muttered but at least now he had a name to work with. "We'll go back to my place when they leave."

Charles still looked like he was ready to bolt at the next loud noise but he nodded and settled into the seat. Erik waited for another fifteen minutes and after he was sure the cops had left he started his own route back home. If he was lucky the police didn't get his number but he couldn't take the cab to get fixed right away. The police wanted Charles and even now Erik had to wonder why he was helping the man, alien whatever the hell he was out? The man kept shattering away in the background and stopped when Erik finally made it back to his apartment block. He'd need to call in a few favours to get the damn cab fixed and gain more points on his license.

And today had started out so well.

"Come on." Erik parked the cab in the garage and got out.

He went to the passenger back seat and held out his hand. "You can't stay in there forever."

"Killop hsyi kiem." Charles murmured as he carefully reached out and took Erik's hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Erik tugged his hand and led him into the corridor that connected to his apartment.

"Ok, you stay here." He made Charles sit down on the bed. "You need some clothes and a shower."

"Jiklp guik anf mwid jskn kjfn." Charles rambled on as he pulled his legs up onto the bed.

"We need to work on that language thing." Erik managed to find some clothing but Charles was smaller and skinnier than him. Right now they would have to do just until he found something else.

"Are you ok?" Erik asked when he hears a groan of pain.

"Ok?" Charles repeated as he held his right hand. Only now did Erik notice the blood.

"Let me see." He knelt down and examined the cut. It wasn't deep and it sliced across Charles' palm. It had to have happened when he fell through the roof. "You're lucky this is all you got."

"Lucky?" Charles cocked his head.

"I need to clean this." Erik found a bandage and some antibacterial fluid in a small case he kept next to the shower. "This'll sting a little."

"Sorry." Erik said when Charles winced as he cleaned and bandaged the cut. "This should do."

"Jikmdj kdune." Charles gave him a tiny smile causing Erik to swallow.

"Ok, you need to get cleaned up." He pulled Charles off the bed and pushed him into the shower room. "Stay here ok."

"Ok." Charles nodded.

"Mama," Erik called his mother the moment he was certain Charles was going to stay where he was. "I need a favour."

"Erik, when I expected you to call back I didn't expect this." Edie sounded weary. It wasn't often that Erik called for help.

"Mama, I don't have time to explain. Bring some clothes two sizes smaller than mine." Erik cursed when he heard something break from the shower room. "Dammit! Don't touch anything in there!"

"Erik?" Edie asked. "Do you have someone over?"

"I'll explain later. Please bring the clothes over Mama." Erik pleaded with her. He hung up before she could say another word.

"Charles?" Erik opened the door and saw Charles looking down at the broken glass bottle. Where the hell did he find that thing?

"Why did I bring you home again?" Erik sighed as he started cleaning up the mess. Charles just looked at him innocently before answering.

"Oops?"

It took her four hours to get to the apartment block where her son was located but Edie Lensherr finally managed to make it after waiting in traffic. She found some clothes in a hurry but her mind was going through different scenarios as to what her son was up to.

Usually Erik preferred solving his problems alone no matter how much Edie told him that asking for help wasn't a bad thing. She took the express elevator up to Erik's block and stepped into the graffiti littered hallway. This wasn't the nicest place to live but she had given up on trying to get her son to move back home with her. She didn't live that far away but he was so stubborn just like his father.

Edie knocked on the door when she reached the apartment and waited for the locks to be undone. Finally she heard the lock slid away and the door opened revealing her somewhat harried looking son who was soaked. Erik pulled her into the apartment just as she was about to open her mouth.

"Erik, what is going on?" Edie demanded once she was inside. "Why are you wet?"

"Did you bring the clothes Mama?" he asked.

"This was the quickest thing I could find." She handed him the back. "Now what is going on? You're being very secretive Erik."

"Wait here," he stepped into the shower room for a few minutes then emerged again. "Ok, just promise to you'll hear what I have to say before you kill me."

"Oh Erik." Edie murmured as she took a seat. "What did you do?"

Erik took a breath before he told his story. Edie kept her eyes fixed on him, keeping her expression neutral until he reached the part about Charles crashing into his cab. When he got to the part about escaping from the police needless to say Edie was not pleased.

"Are you insane Erik?" the old woman yelled. Despite her age she was very intimidating. "This Charles could be an escaped convict. He could be wanted by the police all over the city. Why did you help him?"

"He's not human Mama. He did something to the police; he made them stop moving." Erik ran a hand through his dirty blond locks. "But he asked for help. There was something about him Mama...God, I know what I did was stupid but I wanted to help him."

"Erik!" a voice called out before Edie could say anything.

The door to the shower room opened and Charles stepped out wearing light brown skin tight pants, black boots, a white t-shirt and what looked like orange suspenders on his shoulders forming a V shape down his torso and held between his legs. He looked like a stripper during his warm up act. Erik stared in horror at his mother.

"I told you it was all I could get!" she defended herself.

"Erik, jus kjfn jfhnejc kisl?" Charles cocked his head at Edie.

"He can't speak English." The driver murmured when his mother stared at him. "And I think he's a mutant."

"And you decided to bring him home?" she crossed her arms. Erik turned red, something he hadn't done since his teens.

"Klimji kcnd..."Charles smiled shyly at the older woman. "Ilnd mdf kc jhne kjfb kc."

"Erik, this has to be one of the stupidest decisions you've made." Despite her words Edie spoke fondly. If nothing else Charles seemed shy and nice. The language he spoke was nothing like Edie had ever heard before but there was something almost soothing about him.

"I'll let him stay here for a few days then see if I can find someone who recognises him." Erik said.

"He's certainly hungry..." Edie watched in fascination as Charles took out what food was in the fridge and began chewing anything that was edible.

"He'll cost me a fortune in food if he keeps that up." Erik mused.

"Kk kdne kfllmj kfhen?" Charles held up a small chicken. Erik had completely forgotten he even had that.

"That's a chicken." The driver replied as Charles sniffed it. "It's good."

"Chicken good!" Charles smiled brightly after he bit into it.

"He's like a child almost." Edie mused as she watched Charles sniff the other food he found.

"You've never done anything this impulsively before Erik." His mother motioned for him to sit next to her on the battered bed. Charles averted his eyes as he continued chewing on some meat he found. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He asked for help." Erik murmured as he stared down at his hands. "He just...I wanted to help him."

"You always did have a good heart." Edie rubbed his back. "But this is dangerous Erik..."

"Charles?" the tall German was staring at the man who had gone still and dropped the food he was eating.

"Ahh!" the man let out a cry of pain and grabbed his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Edie jumped off the bed when Charles starting groaning in pain.

"I don't know." Erik reached out and gripped the man's wrists when he started thrashing. "Charles, what's wrong?"

"Jmkkkd! Ijkdjn kidm lnfel Moira!" Charles cried out in pain.

"Dammit!" Erik squeezed Charles' wrists hard forcing the blue eyed man to really look at him. "What's wrong Charles?"

"Priestess...Order of Light..." his voice was raspy but Erik understood the word perfectly. "Please...Moira McTaggert."

"Who's that?" Edie asked as Charles calmed down but groaned in pain.

"I...remember..." blue eyes gazed up at Erik, pleading in those depths. "Priestess...Moira."

"Erik?" his mother approached when Charles went limp in his grasp. The man had fallen unconscious. "What was that about? Who's Moira McTaggert?"

"I don't know." The driver released Charles. "Shit, what the fuck am I going to do now?"

"Language." Edie cuffed him round the ear. "If he's a mutant we don't know what he's really capable of. Maybe this Moira is someone who can help."

"Even if she can help where do I start looking for her?" Erik placed Charles on the bed.

"Didn't you pay attention in history class?" his mother rolled her eyes. "The Order of Light is a sect of holy men and women. They've been around for centuries."

"So what do they have to do with Charles?" Erik frowned.

"The Order is pretty exclusive." Edie replied. "They've only just become better known since Earth made contact with alien species."

"At least finding this Moira should be easier." Erik looked relieved. "This is the last thing I expected to happen when I woke up today."

Edie shook her head but she had a fond smile on her face. Despite his attitude Erik had a good heart and would help someone in need. He got that from his father. Glancing down at the sleeping man her son had decided to help out Edie wondered just what her child had gotten involved in this time. Edie glanced over at her son who was going through a registry on the internet.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for McTaggert." Erik typed in her name in the search box. "Google is a wonderful."

"You don't think that will narrow the search do you? There could be thousands of Moira's on the planet." Edie frowned when Erik began to grin.

"But there is only one living in New York who is also High Priestess of the Order." He tapped the screen which was now showing Moira's address.

Finally he was one step closer to fixing his problem.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Deep Space**_

On the edge of the galaxy a battered ship drifted through space.

It contained a small crew which managed to keep the vessel operational for the trips to other planets where they could pick up materials. The crew couldn't risk landing on an occupied planet not when their leader was a wanted war criminal. For over 100 years Laufey had kept off the radar of the humans and Asgardians. He had spent a century stuck within this piece of shit vessel with only his most loyal men for company.

His exile had only increased his hatred for the humans along with the rulers of Asgard. He wanted them to pay for what they had done to him and his home world. He had been a feared king once, feared and respected across the galaxy.

Laufey refused to just fade away into memory and in recent days he finally found a way to ensure his legacy wouldn't die out. It seemed he had a benefactor that would give him Earth on a platter if he gathered four stones of power and destroyed this so called Fifth Element. Laufey had first encountered this entity in his dreams and even then it was a voice but it was one Laufey dared not disobey.

It was something Laufey associated with darkness and he had taken to calling the entity Shadow for lack of a better name. There was something incredibly powerful and ancient in that voice that told him to disobey would mean death. Laufey bowed to no one yet the voice compelled him to listen and act out the orders given.

The fighters he had built for his men had proven suitable for the job when they attacked a Genosha ship carrying the Fifth Element. Laufey had thought the job done when his benefactor informed him that the Element lived and the stones were still missing. Laufey had awoken with a crippling migraine and blood oozing from his nose and ears. Failure was not taken lightly with the Shadow.

Laufey was pulled from his thoughts when the door to the bridge opened permitting a small group of humans. It seemed that Shadow's influence reached to the humans with ambition and a terrible greed for power and money. Laufey had no other choice but to tolerate them. They had a much better chance at finding the Element and stones on Earth.

"There's been a change of plans." One of the humans said. Laufey didn't turn to look at him. "The Element escaped the lab. He's somewhere in New York."

"How does this help me in any way?" Laufey growled out. "How is this going to help us?"

"It seems that the mutant who brought him is his sister. We can use this to our advantage." The human replied.

"What about the stones?" Laufey closed his red eyes. "We need those more than seeing the Element dead. Killing him is secondary."

"The Element is connected to the stones. We find him we get the information." Another one of the humans replied. "It also appears that his power is telepathy. He can control minds as easily as breathing."

"Someone who can read minds?" Laufey turned and glared at them. "How do you intend to capture him?"

"Don't worry about that. My years of research is about to pay off." The human said smugly. "Just have your ships and men ready to go when we locate the stones."

"I've been waiting for this day." Laufey replied. His red eyed glowed. "Failing the Shadow is the last thing I want."

"That is something we can agree on. I'll contact you once the Element is located." With that the human departed. Laufey glared when the leader stopped. "I've left some new toys for your men to play with when we go after the stones. Enjoy them."

Laufey turned away as the humans left. He despised the humans as much as he hated Asgard and all it stood for. He would give Shadow what it wanted even if he had to co-operate with the humans. In the end it wouldn't matter. Once Shadow received the stones it had promised to give Laufey the Earth and Asgard.

Soon he would finally have his revenge.

* * *

hey guys, sorry about the wait but my work load is beginning to lighten up now so I can have more time to write.

thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed and follow this story.

starting on chapter 3 now and hoping to have it up this week.


	3. The Order's Priestess

**Chapter Three**

**The Order's Priestess**

_**Moira McTaggert's Apartment**_

Hank staggered into the main living area of the apartment as Moira poured over ancient tomes.

The two priests had returned to the apartment after Raven told them to start looking for any clues to the stones while she went after the cab. Moira still didn't like being kept in the dark this much about the Fifth Element but she had to trust Raven's judgement. Hank placed the books he was carrying on the already overflowing table then collapsed into the chair.

He wasn't very fluent in the ancient language but he wasn't going to sit around not helping. Moira was going through various tomes she had so that the next time they met the Fifth Element she would be able to properly greet him. They still had six months to find him before the planets aligned and Evil returned to the universe.

But even with that time frame Hank couldn't help but wonder if they would find the stones in time. Before leaving them Raven had explained that the stones were given to someone else centuries ago for safekeeping and the only one who knew was Charles. That was another thing Hank was having a hard time coming to terms with. How could Raven possible be the sister to the Element?

He had been raised in the Order believing that the Fifth Element was a timeless entity of pure power that awoke once every 5000 years to stop Evil from spreading. Even Moira had looked shocked at the revelation meaning they were both in the dark and she was the High Priestess.

"Stop worrying so much Hank." Moira smiled gently at him. "Everything will work out. We just need to give Raven time."

"I don't doubt she'll find him." Hank replied quickly.

"You're thinking about what she said?" Moira closed the tome she had been reading. "I don't blame you."

"It's just making me wonder what else we don't know about the Fifth Element." Hank was never one to complain but this entity was the only hope for survival. He didn't want to be in the dark.

"I trust Raven," Moira squeezed his arm. "And I know that she wants to save us. Once we get the Fifth Element back then we can ask her."

"Do you think Dr Banner will come through for us?" the young man frowned.

"He seemed like a sincere man." The priestess replied. "We just have to put our trust in him."

"When will the stones arrive?" Hank pulled a book open. "If we have those then things will be easier."

"I don't know the name of the ship." Moira admitted tiredly. "The mutants never fully trusted us and I was told that the stones were given to someone else."

"Does Raven know where they are?" Hank asked.

"She gave the stones to her government but they handed them over to another party." Moira explained.

"Why would they do that?" her apprentice frowned.

"We're not the only ones trying to place the Element within the stones." Moira glanced at her companion, her voice grave. "In ancient texts there are times when people were manipulated by the Evil trying to slip through. It would use these agents to find the stones and kill the Element."

"I get it." Hank nodded. "The mutants split them up on purpose in case the agents tried to take them."

"They never knew who the dark agents were until they struck." Moira leaned back in her chair. "But we need to find Charles soon. The Fifth Element is constantly aware of the location of the stones. They are connected."

"I really hope Banner comes through." Hank breathed out as he resumed reading.

The next time he met the Fifth Element he wanted to be able to say hello. A few hours passed when a knock sounded at the door. Hank placed the book down and went to open the door. Standing outside was a tall scary looking man and a smaller older woman with a friendly smile. There was also another man being carried in the bigger one's arms. His face was pressed against the man's neck.

"Can I help you?" Hank asked.

"We're looking for Moira McTaggert." The small woman asked. "This is her address right?"

"Moira!" Hank called into the apartment. "Someone to see you."

"How can I help you?" Moira eyed the group.

"My name is Edie Lensherr and this may be a little strange to hear but this young man asked to be see you." Edie motioned to the sleeping man.

"Did he say why?" Moira frowned.

"Can we come in? He's heavier than he looks." The tall scary one remarked. Moira stared at him then stepped aside allowing them entry. "Thanks."

"The rude one is called Erik." The small woman stepped inside.

"I do not mean to be rude but I'm in the middle of some important business here." Moira said but the tall man interrupted her.

"Well Charles wanted to see you so here he is."

"C-Charles?" Moira stared in shock at an equally shocked Hank.

"Nobody knows who he is. He has no ID, no travel pass, nothing. Except these weird tattoos on his wrist." Erik stepped aside to let Moira see him.

"Ahh!" her hands flew to her mouth. She stared down at Charles then back at Erik, her eyes shining with tears.

"Are you ok?" Erik backed away a little. The man with her was also in shock.

"H-He's the F-Fifth Element." Moira whispered out in shock. "You found him!"

"Actually he fell into my cab." Erik had a feeling that he just wandered into a mad house. "Look, what are you talking about? What's a Fifth Element?"

"He is our greatest treasure." The young man said reverently.

"Thank you very much for bringing him here Mr Lensherr." Moira grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. "But he must rest and gather his strength. You've done us a great service."

"Jnmdh!" a voice yelled out.

"Charles?" Edie was kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?"

"My lord." Moira and Hank immediately approached him and bowed. "We were so worried about you. Your sister has gone to look for you."

"Moira?" Charles cocked his head then smiled brightly. "Muk kifne kfjne Erik jdjn."

"What?" she looked up at him. "But he is not part of this. Surely your sister would be enough."

"Erik!" Charles jumped up and grabbed the taller man's arm. "Erik help me."

"Charles, I got you to Moira," Erik tried to pry his arm away but Charles had a strong grip. "She can help you now."

"No!" Charles pleaded with him. Shit, he was staring at him again with those blue eyes. "You help me Erik."

"Dammit, I'm not a babysitter." Erik grumbled. He had thought that once Charles got to the priestess then that would be it. He already got into trouble by not saying no to those blue eyes in the first place.

"This could be a problem." Moira muttered as she watched the exchange. She couldn't do a thing if Charles wanted to stay with Erik.

"I think I better explain things." Edie decided to speak up. Moira and Hank could do little else except listen.

"And that's how we ended up here." Edie finished her tale to an astonished Moira and Hank. Charles was now seated before a terminal and was examining early human history. Erik was nearby having a smoke.

"I can't believe he survived all that." Moira breathed out when Edie finished telling her what happened.

"But you called him the Fifth Element. What exactly is it?" the older woman asked.

"And what's that weird language he's speaking in?" Erik glanced over at Charles who was now looking up star maps for some reason.

"It's the Divine Language, spoken throughout the Universe before time began. He's the most precious thing in all of creation." Moira grabbed a large tome from the table and opened it allowing Edie and Erik to look at the ancient pages. "And I think now that Charles has decreed it you aren't going anywhere."

"What have I got to do with this?" Erik crossed his arms. He didn't even know Charles that well.

"Every 5000 years a door opens and great evil gains a foothold in our dimension. But a weapon was created to stop evil and close the door shut again. The Fifth Element is the only weapon capable of stopping that evil when it slips through." Moira explained as she turned the pages. "He must be united with the other four elements to accomplish this."

"Fuck me." Erik stared at the pages. Images of a human shape encased in light were on the pages along with picture of what must be the other four stones they talked about.

"Language Erik." His mother smacked him on the back of the head. "I can't believe this."

"It's happened so many times before and this time will be no different." Moira assured them. She showed them a page of a beam of light blasting out from a temple. "This is the Light of Creation. It appears when all five elements are united."

"Wait a second!" Erik threw up his hands. "I've seen some weird shit during my military career but this is too weird for me."

"You don't have to believe me but Charles is the Fifth Element. In six months the door opens and we all die unless the elements are united." Moira stared at the German man. "Because if evil stands there then nothing will save us."

"Erik, didn't you say that Charles made those policemen stop?" Edie asked.

"That's not surprising." Moira nodded while Erik frowned. "Charles may not be able to access the Light of Creation yet but he is still capable of immense power. Simply put he can control minds."

"So he is a mutant?" Erik glanced at the blue eyed man who was glancing up at him with a smile.

"Yes he is but I doubt he used his telepathy to bring you here." Moira replied.

Erik wanted to deny that but between Charles' earnest look and his own experience of the crazy day he was having Erik knew that he brought Charles here of his own free will. The smaller man was far from helpless especially with a power like telepathy but something within Erik wanted to protect him. He'd seen Charles use his power when he was scared and backed into a corner but Erik wondered if Charles could use it in an actual fight.

"Raven must know about this. All we need now are the stones." Hank couldn't contain his excitement. "All we need to do is keep him safe for six months."

"He doesn't have identification." Erik pointed out. He wasn't about to believe this whole Element stuff or some great evil coming to wipe them all out but he still wanted to help Charles get back on his feet. "He can't even leave the city without a multipass."

"He's right." Hank admitted.

"Which means he's not getting to that temple you mentioned." Edie murmured as she turned her gaze to her son. He groaned when he realized what she was thinking.

"Ok, I'll help him out this once." Erik pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled a number he didn't think he'd be using. "Rogers owes me a favour anyway."

* * *

_**Stark Residence**_

_**Malibu**_

The sunlight woke Steve from his slumber. The drapes had been pulled back allowing the sunlight in but he couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. A warm arm was wrapped around his waist and he could feel breath against his neck. Steve smiled as he gently lifted the arm and extracted himself from Tony's grip. Steve had worn him out last night after pulling him out of the workshop.

Thankfully JARVIS had decided long ago that he liked Steve more and set about sabotaging Tony whenever he worked long hours into the night and morning. No doubt it was JARVIS who also opened the drapes early this morning.

Speaking of the devil the AI was already opening the door with a tray of breakfast in his hands. JARVIS had been created by Tony when he was eight years old but it was only in the last few years that JARVIS had been given his own body.

The AI now inhabited a synthetic body that looked like a tall handsome blond man with piercing blue eyes. He still had the British accent Tony programmed him with yet despite having this freedom and possessing a body that could crush even the Iron Man armour if he wanted JARVIS stayed with his master. Even in this day and age people were weary when it came to AI and advanced technology.

JARVIS was incredibly loyal to Tony and by extension Steve. He would sooner shut himself off than bring harm to either of them. He nodded at Steve who was already retrieving his clothes from around the room.

After placing the food tray on the nearby table JARVIS produced a tablet and started going over the timetable for today. Since Pepper went on maternity leave JARVIS had taken over keeping the company running at peak efficiency. He was also getting everything ready for the wedding. The ceremony was taking place six months from now with their honeymoon in the Angel Constellation

"What's on the agenda today JARVIS?" Steve picked up a piece of toast.

"Master Stark has a board meeting at 2PM today then you both have an appointment to pick out your cake." The AI glanced over to his maker who was now yawning quite loudly. "Good morning Sir. Your coffee is ready as always."

"JARVIS, what would I do without you?" Tony was unashamedly naked as he drank the black liquid he called his life fuel. Steve had given up trying to get him to wear clothes in the morning.

"End up in a ditch somewhere." The AI replied dryly.

"Steve, have you reprogrammed him to give me sass?" Tony pouted at his fiancé.

"I think you're entirely to blame for JARVIS." The soldier smirked as he drank his orange juice. He was due in at SHIELD within the hour.

"Sir, Bruce Banner is calling." JARVIS said. The AI was connected to everything in the mansion and he could monitor incoming calls constantly.

"Awesome!" Tony grinned as he hopped off the bed. "I'll take it in the study."

"I still say it will be detrimental to your health if you marry him." JARVIS disconnected from the call to give his master privacy.

"I've known that for years." Steve opened the closet and retrieved his freshly washed uniform.

"Master Rogers, there is an incoming call from an Erik Lensherr for you." JARVIS looked interested. He always looked like that when people he didn't know called.

"Erik? Ok, I'll take it. Bring the call here please JARVIS." He took the phone sitting next to the bed. "Hello Erik, why are you calling me? Excuse me? You want a travel pass? Erik, what have you gotten involved in? Look, I can't get you a pass for an unregistered person. Dammit Lensherr I know...ok, let me see what I can do."

"Anything I can assist with?" JARVIS asked when Steve hung up.

"Lensherr saved my life a while ago and now he's cashing in on the favour I owe him." Steve looked unsettled. "He sounded strange JARVIS, at least strange for Erik Lensherr."

"Huh, that was a weird call." Tony came back into the room wearing a robe this time. "Bruce wanted to know the driver of a cab."

"Really? That's a little weird." Steve glanced at the dark haired man. Tony sat down at the table and started chewing on the toast.

"He gave me the number. JARVIS, run this through and see who drives the cab." Tony gave him the number.

"One moment Sir." JARVIS accessed Stark Industries data files.

"Did Bruce say why he wanted the driver?" Steve sat next to his fiancé. Instinctively he reached up to card his fingers through the dark hair that was still mussed up.

"Maybe it's for another experiment." Tony actually looked gleeful at that. Catching Steve's I Am Disappointed In You look Tony quickly amended his statement. "It's just a joke!"

"Knowing you two sometimes I wonder." Despite his words Steve was smiling softly.

"Sir, I have the information." JARVIS cocked an eyebrow. "That is interesting. Erik Lensherr is the driver."

"Seriously?" the blond soldier said.

"What's weird about that?" Tony glanced between them.

"Erik called just a few minutes ago. He wanted me to get him a travel pass for an unregistered citizen." Steve has his captain persona on. There was something very strange going on here. "I'm going to pay Erik a visit."

"I smell a mystery. I'm coming too." Tony was already getting dressed.

"JARVIS." Steve said and the machine stepped forward to grip Tony's robe and promptly lifted him off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down JARVIS! My own baby is revolting against me!" Tony crossed his arms petulantly.

"You have a board meeting Sir. I'm sure Master Rogers will inform you of any developments." The AI remarked as he deposited his maker on the bed.

"But I'll just fall asleep again." Tony tried to bat the machine's hands away.

"If you do JARVIS has my full permission to take the Iron Man apart." Steve was totally bluffing.

"I am fully prepared to carry out that task Sir." Steve was totally not bluffing.

"This is what I get for letting Steve and JARVIS have bonding sessions."

"I'll call you when I find out what's going on." Steve was dressed and ready to go. "I really hope Lensherr hasn't done anything stupid again."

* * *

_**Moira McTaggert's Apartment**_

When Raven got the message from Moira about Charles she couldn't believe it. She hadn't thought that Banner would keep his word to help but it seemed that Charles asked to be brought to Moira and he was accompanied by a German man and his mother. The shapeshifter had found it odd that Charles insisted on keeping the man named Erik around but Raven wasn't going to risk losing her brother again.

The moment she got the message she made her way to Moira's apartment. She had so many things on her mind, so many things she wanted to say to her brother. For 300 years she had waited for this day. Once the evil was defeated and Charles fulfilled his purpose then she planned on taking him home to Genosha.

The blue skinned woman was taken to the large apartment block and made her way inside to the middle floor. Hank was outside the door waiting for her and he smiled brightly when she appeared. There was chatting from inside the apartment and she could distinctly hear a rough German voice. Raven nodded at Hank who stepped aside and let her in.

"Charles?"

He was sitting on the chair and grinning up at a tall man with dirty blond hair who was now saying something in his native language. There was another smaller woman with them and she smiled at Raven when she entered the apartment.

"Jjmd kdjnd kjdnm kjdl." Charles turned his bright smile to Raven. "Sister...Raven?"

"Yeah..." she whispered.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him. He looked good after sleeping for centuries in a steel pod. Even now he was reaching out with his mind to gently brush against her mind. It was so familiar that it caused her to start crying. Without thinking she reached out and pulled him into a tight hug which he thankfully accepted.

"You're safe." She gasped out against his neck. "You scared me when you jumped like that!"

"Kjd kjdj kjdn Raven kdkmed jjufm." Charles murmured sadly. He wrapped his arms around the trembling woman and pressed his face against her neck. If anyone in the room saw her tears they said nothing.

"He said that he was scared after waking up and he's sorry." Moira translated. She may still have questions concerning Charles but seeing the reunion between them had filled her heart with warmth.

"Who are you?" the blond man asked her. Even though he was human Raven could sense a dangerous air about him, one that said do not cross this man ever.

"I'm Raven and Charles is my brother." She released him reluctantly. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"That'll take a while to explain." Moira said gently. "But Erik brought Charles here to find me."

"Erik!" Charles gripped his arm and smiled. Raven stared at her brother as he held onto the tall man and smiled up at him, radiating happiness. What the hell had she missed? "Jmd kdjn kjfnw kjne ljf? Kndk kjdne kjnfm."

"Translate please?"

"He says that he knows exactly where the stones are." Moira glanced at a surprised Raven. "And he wants Erik to help him get them back."

* * *

hey guys so sorry for the delay with this one.

my classes end this week and i'm heading home for christmas so more time to write now finally.

and because JARVIS is just awesome he has his own paul bettany shaped body. hey, if tony can make and AI then he can damn well build JARVIS his own body.

just bear with me and soon charles will be speaking English :)

i'll be updating this story along with my mass effect one now that i've gotten round to finishing that one up.

see you guys next time :)


End file.
